smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Saviour's First Word (Hero Stories)/Part 4
Gargamel had just finished barricading the last entrance to his hovel. "Hehehe I really have them now Azra..." he said before he immediately spotted Azrael had Saviour dangling from his mouth. "AZRAEL!" Gargamel shouted, before grabbing Azrael by the neck and rapidly shaking him. "Open up, you beast!" he said, as he shook Azrael. Saviour soon fell from Azrael's mouth and landed on the floor. "You almost cost me 100 Smurfs you felonious feline" Gargamel said, before spotting something. "Huh? What's that?" he wondered, before realizing that his potions were dropping from their test tubes and into a cauldron. "Oh No, my magical potion!" Gargamel said, before there was an explosion. Saviour just giggled in delight. "Very funny" Gargamel said. ... Meanwhile at the kings palace, the young nephew prince was complaining about being bored. "I'm so bored mumsy, there is nothing to do, nothing, nothing, nothing" he complained. "I would have thought you would have had some form of amusements prepared for your nephew's visit" his mother said sternly. "Oh please have patience sister dear" the king said, "My jester is setting up his puppet show even as we speak". Peewit was busy preparing his puppet show. "Gallopin Groundhogs" Sassette whispered, "We're inside the throne room". "When are we going to see the rest of the palace?" she asked. "As soon as the show is over" Peewit said, "There now all I need are my puppets" he said before realizing that his puppets had been eaten by Biquette. "Yikes! My puppets" he said in shock, "Oh Biquette, how could you!" he said in disbelief. "Oh Peewit! I'm so sorry" Nat said. "Now I'll never be able to put on the show" he said sadly. "Oh yes you will" Sassette said, "We could do it for you" she offered. "We can?" Slouchy questioned. ... Back at the hovel, Gargamel was finding it hard to take care of Saviour. She was crying loudly. "There, there Saviour" he said, "Will you please stop crying...please". "If only you could tell me what's wrong" he said, before taking a sniff and immediately realized what was wrong. "Phew! So that's what's wrong" he said, as he took her towards a nearby chest of drawers. "Hmm this hanky will have to do" he said, as he brought a red hankerchief with yellow dots. Soon Gargamel had changed her diaper, she giggled with delight. "Now do you feel better!" he said, "Yuck" he said, as he dropped the used diaper in a nearby wooden bin. Saviour started crying again. "Now what?" Gargamel asked. Saviour pointed to her stomach. "Oh so your hungry eh!" he said, "Oh the things i'll do to catch the Smurfs". Soon Gargamel had some milk in a test tube over a lit candle. "Hold your diddy Saviour! I'm warming your lunch right now" he said, as he placed a sucker on it and tested it to see if it was safe to drink. Soon he was busy feeding her. "Oh at last some quiet" he said, before Saviour grabbed the test tube, flung it to the ground and started crying again. "Oh no not again" he said, as he shook his right arm. Some time later the wooden bin was full of dirty diapers and Gargamel was playing Pattycake with Saviour. "Pattycake, Pattycake, baker's man, bake me a Smurf as fast as you can" he sang, sounding tired. Saviour giggled in delight. Gargamel checked the hourglass next to him and seen that it was only noon. "Oh it's only noon! Twelve more hours of bringing up Saviour" he said, before noticing that Saviour wanted to play again. "Oh here we go again" he complained. "Pattycake, Pattycake, baker's man..." he sang. ... Back in the Smurf Village, Miner had brought all his tools. "Here you are Papa Smurf" he said. "Ahh Miner good work, now we can proceed with Saviour's rescue" Papa said. "But how?" Brainy asked, "Gargamel has his entire hovel sealed shut". "That's where we come in" Hero said. "The only place Gargamel hasn't got sealed up is his chimney, me and Wonder will smurf down the chimney and rescue her. If you smurf another tunnel into the hovel we can escape through it" he said. "Good Idea Hero" Papa said, "I'll let you know when to proceed, come there is no time to lose". he said, before all the Smurfs left the village. ... Back at the kings palace, Peewit was about to start his puppet show. "And now, the Peewit Theatre proudly presents: Damsel in Distress" he said, before running behind the curtains. "Hmpf it's about time!" the mother said sternly. "Yeah! This better be good" the young prince said. Peewit was standing on a wooden board above the stage, holding the puppet strings. "Okay Smurflings it's show time" he whispered. Sassette appeared in a small white gown with a crown on her head. "Help, Help, I'm being held captive by an evil wizard" she said. "Worry not for I have come to save you!" Snappy said, riding a fake horse and wearing armor. "Aha! Attack him my fiendish ogre" Nat said, dressed as a wizard. "Grrr Grrr" Slouchy roared, wearing a fake beard and fake ogre costume. "Wait a second this darn thing is stuck" Snappy said, trying to lift his helmet. "Oh no" Peewit said in shock. Sassette then dropped from the fake tower on the stage and grabbed Slouchy's costume. "Stop you evil creature" she said. "Some damsel in distress" the mother said, "I think your jester has fallen off his goat once too often" ... Meanwhile the Smurfs were busy digging a new tunnel into Gargamel's hovel, as Hero and Wonder waited by the chimney, waiting to be given the signal. "According to my calculations Papa Smurf, we should be inside the hovel closely before midnight" Handy said. "That's cutting it close Handy" Papa said. "Papa Smurf! Come quickly we have trouble" Miner said, as Papa seen that a massive rock was blocking their way. "Great Smurfs, unless we can remove that rock, we'll never save Saviour in time" Papa said worringly. Soon Jokey had hooked up a couple of his giftboxes together and placed then round the rock. "Sure hope this works Jokey, otherwise the Smurflings will be coming home to an empty village" Miner said. "We'll soon find out" Jokey said, "I've always wanted to do something like this" as he pulled on the string causing the boxes to explode and destroy the rock. "Hey look!" Miner said. "I smurfed it to pieces" Jokey said. "Come on we have a tunnel to dig" Miner said. As the Smurfs were moving the debris they were worried about Saviour. "Oh poor Saviour, all alone in there with that horrible man" Smurfette said. "I HATE THAT HORRIBLE MAN" Grouchy said. Meanwhile at the chimney, Hero and Wonder were anxiously waiting for the signal. "How long now Hero, I'm worried for our little girl" Wonder said worringly. "I'm worried for her too, but hopefully they will be inside soon" Hero said. Meanwhile inside the hovel, Gargamel had Saviour on his back and acting like a horse. "Do I really want the Smurfs this badly?" he asked himself. Saviour wanted to go again. Gargamel then started to leap back and forward continuing to act like a horse. Smurf to Part 3 Smurf to Part 5 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Saviour's First Word Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles